Destiny and the Prophecy
by Sailor Catastrophe
Summary: Destiny Rayne E.P. Anderson always knew she was adopted, but how would she feel when here little Bro. was....You can find out when you read. HPCK RWHG GWDM and DASS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Rating my go up after a couple more chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I am back again. I am sorry for anyone that has been waiting for me to update my sailor moon fics, but I just haven't got any idea how I am going to finish them. Maybe one day I will finish them.

Anyways, This is my attempt at a Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

All the characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. But Destiny, her parents, Salina Collins, and Charisma belong to me. That is my disclaimer don't sue me, you won't get anything, not even a penny.

Ok on with the story.

Destiny and The Prophecy

Chapter One.

A young girl, at the age of 19 was taking off her graduation cap and gown. She had black hair with a red highlights. She had bright emerald green eyes and weighted around 120 pounds and was about 5'8. She was wearing black baggy pants with a dark purple tight shirt that showed off her navel piercing. She also had two ear piercing and one cartilage piercing. The young girls name was Destiny Rayne E.P. Anderson. Destiny knew that she was adopted since age 12, but her parents never told her. When she was finished taking off her gown and it in her closet, she was about to get on her computer when her parents Gregory and Amelia, who were downstairs, called her to come down. She got up from her desk, and ran down the stairs and sat down on the couch across from her parents.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad, you called for me." Said Destiny

"Destiny, your mom and I want to tell you something important." Explained her father

"Ok Daddy, what do you all want to tell me?" asked Destiny

Gregory looked at Amelia and she nodded and he looked back at Destiny and said,

"Honey, this may come to a shock to you, but you are adopted. Now before you start talking let us explain. Your mother and I tried for several years to have children, but we found out your mother couldn't bare children. So that is why we looked into adoption. We met a young couple that was giving their baby up, because they were in school. That's when we adopted you" Explained Gregory.

"Mom, Dad I have known I was adopted since I was 12 years old. Remember when I had to do the family tree. No one in are family had black hair, nor did they have green eyes. Now I am not upset, and don't worry I still love you." Responded Destiny.

She got up from the couch and gave both her parents a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Your birth mother wanted us to tell you so that maybe you would like to contact them and meet them. They were both so young, but so mature. They both loved you. So, if you want, and we think you should, here is your birth certificate and the adoption certificate with the contact information." Informed her mother.

Her mother handed her the documents, which she took and started to look over them. She started with the birth certificate first. It said she was born in London at London General Medical Center to a Lily Evans and a James Potter. They named her Destiny Rayne Evans Potter. She then looked at the adoption papers. The lady who oversaw the adoption was Salina Collins. The adoption agency number is (259) 715-1500.

(A.N. just to clears this up, I don't know how the phone numbers look in London so I am using the American style number. If you do know who the phone numbers look like email, and I will fix it.)

"Let me guess, the E.P. in my name stands for Evans-Potter." Asked Destiny

"Yes Honey, that is what it stands for." Answered her mother

"You know, I think I would like to meet them., See if I have any half brothers or sisters." Stated Destiny

"That's good, let see it is 6:30 in the evening now, so it is probably 12:30 in the morning there, so you should call at 3 in the morning, which shouldn't be a problem for you since you stay up half the night, it should be around 9 in the morning in London. Give Salina a call, hopefully she still works there, and set up an appointment for Monday, and you can fly out there." Suggested her father.

"Okay, can Charisma come with me? I would really appreciate it." Asked Destiny

"Yes Dear, need you ask, you never go anywhere without Charisma." Chuckled Amelia

A few minutes after her mother said that someone rang the doorbell.

"Speaking of Charisma, I bet the is her." Said Destiny while walking towards the door.

She opened it and this young girl, the same age as Destiny with blondish red hair and hazel green eyes. She was wearing a tight fitted hip hugger flare jeans, with a baby tee on, that said Bewitched.

"Hey Charisma, we ere just talking about you Why don't we go up stairs to my room. I have so much to tell you." Said Destiny, while ushering Charisma through the door.

"Okay, Hi Mr. And Mrs. Anderson." Greeted Charisma

"Hello Charisma. Destiny we will be leaving in about an hour at 7:30 for both of your special graduation dinner. So be ready.' Said Amelia

"Okay!" said Destiny while dragging Charisma up the stairs and to her bedroom.

"Alright Rayne, what was so important that you had to drag me from the door, up the stairs and to your room." Said Charisma

(A.N. just to let you know, Charisma calls Destiny, Rayne. Sometimes she will say Destiny but most of the time she will say Rayne.)

"Well for starters, my parents finally told me I was adopted.' Said Destiny

"Really, I didn't think they were going to tell you." Said Charisma

"Neither did I, but they did. My birth parents are Lily Evans and James Potter. That is what E.P. means in my name. Umm, they were 15 when they had me and at a private school. Mom said they were very mature for their age." Explained Destiny

"Wow, they were young. So what are you going to do about it?" Asked Charisma

"Well, actually tonight around 3 in the morning I am going to call Salina Collins, that is the person who oversaw the adoption, and set up an appointment to meet with her. Then you and I are going to fly out on Saturday to London and site see, and meet any family that I have out there." Answered Destiny

"Let me get this straight, I am flying out with you to London the day after tomorrow?' asked Charisma

"Yes you are. You have to go, I don't want to go by myself. I am going to need you support." Pleaded Destiny

"Alright Rayne, I will go with you. I was just going to confirm that is what you said, to make sure I heard right. Did you actually think, that I was going to let you go by yourself all the way to London." Said Charisma

"Well no, but Thank you, thank you, you are the best." Said Destiny while giving Charisma a hug.

"Well Rayne, I think it is time to go downstairs and go celebrate, we are finally out of high school." Said Charisma getting off the bed.

"Yeah, can you believe it, no more homework, no more getting up early, and best of all no more teachers." Said Destiny following Charismas lead and heading downstairs

"I kinda like the no getting up early and the no homework, but some of the teachers were cool." Said Charisma

Destiny's parents where just coming out of the kitchen with Destiny and Charisma entered the living room.

"Oh good, we were about ready to call you both. Are you ready to go." Asked Amelia

"Yes ma'am." Answered both Destiny and Charisma

"Good, let's go get in the car and leave." Suggested Gregory

So Destiny, Charisma, Amelia, and Gregory all went to the car and drove off.

"Hey Dad, where are we going?" asked Destiny

"Honey, that is for your mother and I to know and you and Charisma to find out." Said Gregory

"You know Charisma, I regret ever saying that to them. Now they use it against me every time we got some where, and I don't know where we are going." Complained Destiny

"Yeah, I would to, but it is kinda funny." Giggled Charisma

"Oh be quiet. So what are your guesses on where we are going." Asked Destiny

"Well the didn't tell us to change into something nicer, do it isn't a fancy restaurant. So what are your fun, laid back, places to eat, but you don't go there often." Asked Charisma

"Well, one of my favorite restaurants to go to is the Hard Rock Café. We go there maybe once or twice a year." Replied Destiny

"Then we might be going there. I think I've been there once or twice with you. Once about two years ago and then again last year." Said Charisma

"I think the one here in Orlando is the best. I've been to the one in Dallas, Texas and it is not as big as this one." Informed Destiny

"I've only been to the one here, so I wouldn't know." Replied Charisma

"Hey maybe when we are in London, we can go to the one there. It is suppose to be nice." Asked Destiny

"Yeah, that would be cool. Hey Rayne, you were right, we are going to the Hard Rock Café." Said Charisma

Destiny and Charisma were so focused on the conversation; they were paying attention to where her parents were going.

"Wow, they are packed, did y'all reserve a table already?" Destiny asked her parents

"Yes Destiny, we called them last week to make reservations." Answered Amelia

The four of them got out of their car and the valet girl gave Destiny's father a ticket and her father gave her his keys.

"So, do you like the place we selected for y'alls graduation dinner?" asked Gregory

"YEAH!" they both answered together

They walked up to the hostess stand, but the hostess had left to seat another family. They waited for a few minutes and the she came back.

"Hello, Welcome to the Hard Rock Café. How may I help you?" asked the Hostess

"We have a reservation for the Andersons at 8:00." Answered Gregory

The hostess looked at her book and found the name.

"Ok, reservation for four. Let me go check to see if the table is ready." Said the hostess

She left, and they sat down and waited

"I hope the table is ready I am starving." Said Destiny

"Well, you wouldn't be so hungry if you had eaten breakfast and lunch." Scolded Amelia

"I was saving room, for tonight's dinner." Defended Destiny

"Alright Mr. Anderson, your table is ready. Please follow me." Said the hostess coming towards them. She grabbed four menus and took them to their table.

Their waiter came over and took their drink orders. He came back with their drinks and took their food orders.

"So, when do you girls going to fly out of here?" asked Amelia

"We are going to so what you suggested. Call tonight, make an appointment for Monday, and then fly out on Saturday morning. That gives us Sunday, to make the time change adjustments." Answered Destiny

"That sounds good to me. Your father and I have a bank account that was opened when we got you. It is in your name and that should cover you there, for as long as you stay. You don't have a time limit to come back. If your family still lives there, then maybe you and Charisma can get a apartment or a house." Said Amelia

"Ok, we can do that. Exactly how much is in this bank account." Asked Destiny

"You'll find out tomorrow when we go over there and get the debit card." Stated Amelia

"Okay, OH Thank God the food is here." Stated Destiny

They each sat quietly and ate their dinner. At 9:30 they were done and headed out to the car.

"Thank you, Mr. And Mrs. Anderson for the lovely dinner." Thanked Charisma

"Charisma dear, you are a part of this family, there is no need to be so formal, and you are welcome." Replied Amelia

"One of these day's I will remember that." Replied Charisma

They all got into the car and drove home. When they got home it was a little after 10, so Destiny had another five more hours before she had to call the Adoption Agency. So her and Charisma went up stairs to the entertainment room, which had a big screen T.V., with the DVD player and tons of movies. It also had, a playstation 2 with lots of games to go along with it.

"So which, movie do you want to see?" asked Destiny

"Umm, I don't know how bout Rose Red, it is a long movie and by the time it is over, it will be time to call the Adoption place." Suggested Charisma

Destiny put in the movie and sat down on the couch and they watched Rose Red. At 3 in the morning the movie finished.

Destiny and Charisma went down stairs grabbed the adoptions papers and went into the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone. They both sat down at the kitchen table and Destiny's parents came walking into the kitchen. They had set the alarm, to wake up at this time, so they can be there for Destiny.

Destiny found the number for adoption agency and dialed the number. A couple of seconds later a lady answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Loving Kids Adoption Agency. How may I direct you call?" asked the receptionist

"Yes is Mrs. Salina Collins still working there?" asked Destiny

"Yes ma'am, may I ask who is calling?' asked the receptionist

"This is Destiny Rayne Anderson, I was adopted by the Andersons 19 years ago and She oversaw it." Replied Destiny

"Ok let me see if she is busy." Said the Lady

A couple of seconds alter she came back.

"Alright, I am going to connect you to her." Said the lady

"Thank You." Said Destiny

After the first couple of rings another lady answered the phone.

"This is Salina Collins." Answered Salina

"Hi Mrs. Collins, this is Destiny Anderson." Replied Destiny

"OH yes, I remember, your adoptive parents are Gregory and Amelia Anderson. They adopted you from Lily and James." Said Salina

"Is it possible, to set up an appointment for Monday, I know you cannot discuss details over the phone?" Asked Destiny

"Sure, how 'bout at 12:00 PM." Replied Salina

"That would be great. Do you by chance know any Hotel's that are close by?' asked Destiny

"Yes, there is one five blocks from us it is called London Suits on Vermont Ave." answered Salina

"Alright, Thank you. I will see you on Monday and 12. It was nice talking to you. Good bye." Said Destiny

"Good bye Mrs. Anderson." And Salina hung up, as did Destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone, here is chapter 2 or Part two of Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, everything belongs to the Almighty J.K. Rowling of course except for Destiny Rayne and Charisma Rose, those I do own. So please don't sue.

Also reviews are very much welcomed and so are suggestions. Flames are not…if you don't like my story don't read it…if you have suggestion to make it better state them nicely… I can't please everyone now can I? So far I haven't gotten any flames so that should be a good thing.

Part Two or Chapter Two

Destiny after hanging up the phone got up and put the phone back on its receiver and sat back down on the chair.

"Well, I have an appointment on Monday and 12 P.M. and there is a hotel five blocks from the adoption agency on Vermont Ave. called London Suits." Informed Destiny

"That's good, now you need to go ahead and book your flights and make reservations at the hotel, right now, so you don't have to worry about it tomorrow." Suggested Gregory

"Sounds like a plan to me. Come on Charisma lets go to the bedroom and book them and gets some sleep. I don't know about you but I am beyond tired, and we have a lot to do tomorrow especially shopping." Said Destiny

They both raised them selves off the chairs and started their journey up the stairs to Destiny's room. Once in the room Destiny headed to her laptop and booked the flights for Saturday and reservations at the London Suits for a week.

"Alright, we are booked for the flight and have a place to crash at for a while. SO lets change and get some sleep. Did I mention how tired it was." Said Destiny

"Yea Rayne you did, and so am I."

Both girl changed in to the PJ's and fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow.

At 7:00 the next morning, Amelia came in to wake the girls.

"Destiny, Charisma time to wake up. You have one hour before we leave." Stated Amelia

Both of the mentioned Girls groaned and sat up in bed.

"Ugh, I feel like I hardly slept." whined Destiny

"Same here. I've got an idea, lets take are showers tonight so that we don't have to worry about it tomorrow morning." Suggested Charisma

"Sounds great to me." Relied Destiny

Both girl got out of bed, and got dressed. They went into to the bathroom brushed their teeth and brushed their hair. Thirty minutes later they came walking down the stairs and into to the kitchen and made them both a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"Wow, that was fast, I was expecting to go back upstairs and hurry you both up!" Exclaimed Amelia

"We decided to take are showers tonight. So that is why we are down here sooner than later." Replied Destiny

The girls finished there breakfast and rinsed out their bowls and placed them in the sink.

"Well Gregory, it looks like the girls are ready so why don't we head out. First stop is the back, then it is the Mall so the girls can do some shopping." Said Amelia

"Alright, lets go. I really want to get the mall trip over with. Can't I just drop you and the girls off and came back and pick you up." Whined Gregory

"Dad, you ask this every time we go to the Mall, and Mom always says no you have to come. Right Mom?" Teased Destiny

"Yes, dear you are right." Confirmed Amelia

They drove to the Bank of America, where they set up the account nineteen years ago.

"Hello, Welcome to Bank of America. How may we help you." Asked the teller

"We opened an account nineteen years ago, and we need to get are debit card activated. Here is the account number, and the name is Destiny Rayne E.P. Anderson." Answered Gregory sliding the check book to the teller

The teller typed the name into the computer and the account came up.

"Ok Sir, you wanted a debit card activated, do you need anything else?" asked the teller

"I would actually like to have a bank statement please?" asked Gregory

"Ok, I am going to need to see Destiny's ID for confirmation for both the statement and the debit card. And also her signature." Stated the teller

Gregory turned to his daughter and asked, "Please tell me yore brought your driver's licenses with you?"

"Umm….Hold on." Said Destiny

She reached into to her back pocket and pulled out her wallet and started to look through it.

"Destiny do you have your I.D." asked Gregory

"Hold on Dad, I am looking for it." Stated Destiny

After a couple of seconds of searching she pulled out her I.D.

"AH HA found it." Replied Destiny

She went to the counter and gave the teller her I.D. The teller looked at the I.D. and then at Destiny and confirmed that she was the same person. The teller printed out a piece of paper and had Destiny sign it. About a minute later the teller handed over the check card and couple pieces of paper, which was the statement.

"Alright Sir, debit card activated and ready to use, whenever you want, and here is the bank statement. Do you need anything else sir?" asked the teller

"No that would be all thank you." Thanked Gregory

"Your welcome. You all have a wonderful day." Replied the teller

The group walked out of the bank, and got in the Chevy Trail Blazer.

"Here, Destiny her is you debit card, put it in you wallet and don't loose it. Also here is your bank statement." Said Gregory

Destiny put the card into her wallet and put the wallet back into her back pocket.

She looked at the bank statement. She had more than enough to live comfortably in London for at least a year maybe two.

"Wow, that's a lot of money. We definitely don't have to worry about how we are going to afford this." exclaimed Destiny

"No, you don't. We saved that for the day we told you, so that can go meet them. So you and Charisma have a LITTLE bit of fun. Don't go stir crazy and spend it all in a couple of months." Stated Amelia

The rest of the day was spent at the mall, shopping for clothes, portable CD players, two cell phones and 2 pairs of luggage. When they got home, Destiny and Charisma packed their bags and left out there sleeping wear and what they were going to wear tomorrow, for their flight. They each took their showers and got ready for bed. Destiny set the alarm for 4:30 in the morning. That gave them enough time to get ready and board their flight at 7:30. Destiny and Charisma said goodnight to Destiny's parents and went to sleep both excited and nervous.

At 4:30 the next morning Destiny's alarm went off, jerking the two girls out of their peaceful slumber. Once they got the grogginess out of their head, they got up and started to get dress for the day. Since they were going to be on plane for more than 12 hours the both decided to wear baggy, black gym pants and a soft pick spaghetti strap shirt, with a black sweater jacket that goes with the pants. Their shoes were pink flip-flops.

Once there were done, they went to the bathroom brushed their teeth and put on some light make-up. Then, they hauled all of there stuff downstairs and next to the front door. They went into the kitchen were Destiny's parents are.

"So are y'all ready for your long flight." Asked Destiny's mom

"Yeah, we have are backpacks with our CD players, CD's and my laptop." Answered Destiny

"Good, get some breakfast then we can leave." Said her father

Destiny and Charisma both got a bowl of cereal and ate it. Once they finished it, they rinsed it off and put it in the dishwasher. Gregory, Destiny's father, went to the door and started carrying Destiny's and Charisma's luggage to the car.

The car was loaded, and everyone in it, they took off to the airport.

"Ok, Destiny, you and Charisma have the cell phones, passports and your wallet?" Asked Amelia

"Yes, it is all in our backpacks. I check before we left, just to make sure." Answered Destiny

The rest of the car ride was done in silence. When they got to the airport, Destiny's father grabbed the luggage out of the trunk and put it into the trolley that was right next to them. They all headed to the ticket counter. Destiny got the tickets for Charisma and herself and handed in their luggage. By the time they knew it they were at the gate, getting ready to board the plane.

"Alright, Destiny, when you can Charisma land I want you to call us, I don't care what time it is for us, you do it." Demanded Amelia

"Yes, mom. We will call you once we landed. Don't worry we will be ok. Both Charisma and I know how to protect ourselves. We will also call you everyday. I love you Mom and I love you Dad. I don't know when we will be back, but like I said we will call you everyday. Ok." Said Destiny

She gave both her parents a kiss and a long hug, as did Charisma they boarded the plane to London.

Please remember to Review, I would love to know how I am doing.

Thanks to….

KaraLea………..Sting Bean 458. 

The two first Reviewers for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone back again. Sorry it has taking me awhile. I get so caught up in other people's stories and I forget that I have my own to write.

Also Harry Potter and Co. don't belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Destiny, Charisma and Destiny's parents be long to me.

Please Everyone Review, I would love to know what you think of my story. Even if you don't like it. If you don't like it please be kind. Any suggestions are very much welcomed.

Chapter Three

After Destiny and Charisma boarded the plane, the found their seats. They sat down and got comfortable. About 30 minutes or so later they were up in the air and headed to London.

"So Des, are you nervous about Monday?" asked Charisma

"Yes and No. I am not nervous about going to talk with Salina, I nervous as hell about meeting my other family." Answered Destiny

"That's understandable, talking is easy part, meeting on the other hand is a whole different story." Stated Charisma

"You got that right. Well I am going to put my headphones on, listen to music and hopefully fall to sleep." Said Destiny

"What a wonderful idea. I think I will do the same." Exclaimed Charisma

They both took out there CD players and started listening to their music. Within a few minutes both were fast asleep.

The flight Destiny has booked only touched down to refuel and let off passengers or let them on. So when they got to New Jersey the just slept on, not knowing they had stopped. Destiny woke up couple of house later, to see that they were flying over the ocean. She stopped the flight attendant and asked her how long before they reached London. She replied saying another 4 hours. Destiny also asked if she can have something to drink and also if they where going to be serving something to eat. The lady said that they will be serving sandwiches and chips two hours from now, and asked what she wanted to drink. Destiny asked for a coke. Destiny looked over at Charisma and found that she was still sound asleep. Destiny got up and went to the overhead compartments to grab her backpack. She sat back down, and pulled out her laptop, and started to play some games to kill the time.

Two hours later the flight attendant came back with a plate full of different types of sandwiches and a box of different brands of chips. She woke up Charisma and they both got a ham and cheese sandwich and a bag of Doritos.

"Des, how much longer till we get to London?" asked Charisma

"I think two more hours." Replied Destiny

"Wow, I've slept for a long time. When did you get up?" asked Charisma

"Umm…About two hours ago, since then I've been playing my CSI Dark Motive game. So far I have gone through 2 cases and on the third one." Answered Destiny

"That's cool. Did you my chance grab my laptop because I didn't." Asked Charisma

"Yeah, I picked it up this morning and put it in the back pack along with mine." Answered Destiny

She grabbed her bag and pulled out Charisma's laptop.

"Thank you! I don't know what I would do with out you." Stated Charisma

"Umm… You would probably be lost." Said Destiny sarcastically

"Yeah, Most likely." Laughed Charisma

Both Destiny and Charisma played on their laptops for the remaining two hours of their trip. Charisma played McGee's Alice and Wonderland and Destiny play the CSI game. Two hours later landed at the London Airport. It was 1:30 in the morning. It took them about 20 minutes to get off the plane, and another 30 to find the baggage claim. The Hotel Destiny booked was supposed to have a shuttle there waiting on to take them to the hotel.

"Hey Des, call you parents to let them know that we arrived in London safely." Said Charisma

"Glad you reminded me." Said Destiny. She reached around for her backpack and pulled out her cell phone and called her parents.

"Hello." Answered Amelia

"Hey mom, just wanted to call to tell you that we made it here safely and about to get inside the shuttle that is going to take us to the hotel." Said Destiny

"That's wonderful Darling, Hey Greg, Destiny and Charisma made it to London safely." Stated her mother. In the distance Destiny can hear her father said good.

"Well mom, we are almost to the Hotel. So we will call you tomorrow morning, Ares not yours." Stated Destiny

"Alright Destiny, I love you and your father says he loves you too." Said Amelia

"I love you too, and tell Daddy I love him also. Bye mom." Said Destiny

"Will do. Bye sweetie, have fun." Said Amelia and they both hung up.

Destiny and Charisma arrived at the London Suits Hotel and the grabbed a luggage cart. They went inside and to the check in counter. Destiny told the man that she had a reservation and gave him her passport and id. The man gave her the room number, which was 333 and the room key. They went to the third floor and to there room. Destiny unlocked the door and both went in the room.

The room had a small living room and also a kitchen and a table to eat on. In the bedroom they had two queen-sized beds, and the bathroom had a shower and a big bathtub.

"Well this is a nice room. I was expecting your everyday hotel room, not a small apartment." Stated Destiny

"Yeah me too. But hey I am not complaining. This is beautiful. Those beds look really comfortable. To bad I am not sleepy." Said Charisma.

"Yeah same here. I slept to long on the plain. I wonder if they have a swimming pool that stays open all night. That would tire me out." Wonder Destiny

'I don't know, lets unpack our stuff and call down stairs and ask." Suggested Charisma

"Good Plan." Replied Destiny

The both started unpacking and hanging clothes up and putting them in the drawers. Leaving both swimming suits out, just in case the hotel had an indoor swimming pool that was opened. They went to the living room and Destiny called the front desk.

"This is Alan at the front desk, how can you I help." Asked Alan

"Hi Alan, My friend and I were wondering if you had a swimming pool that was inside and that was open all night." Asked Destiny

"Actually we do, it is an indoor pool, so it is open year round and it is open all night also. Just please be careful we don't have a lifeguard on duty, and we do have a deep end. Make sure you know how to swim." Answered Alan

"Awesome, and don't worry we know how to swim. Thank You Alan." Thanked Destiny

"Your Welcome. Have a good evening." Said Alan hanging up.

"Well lets go swimming. Alan says they have a pool that is indoor and open." Stated Destiny

They both went into the rooms and changed into there swimming suits. Destiny walked in the bathroom and grabbed two towels, and she also found two robes that the hotel provided. They went downstairs to the lobby and started following the sign that would lead them to the pool. The pool was an Olympic size pool with two diving boards, a short dive and a high dive.

"Now, this is my kind a pool. I love pools with diving boards." Stated Destiny

"Me too." Replied Charisma

They took of the robes and there shoes, and walked over to the diving boards. Destiny chose the high dive and Charisma chose the short dive and dived in. The played around for about an hour, than sat in the hot tub.

"Hey Des, have you felt all the magic that is around here. I never felt anything like this, not even back at home." Exclaimed Charisma

"Yeah I felt it before we even landed. What ever or how ever is causing this a pretty dame powerful." Stated Destiny

"No shit." Agreed Charisma

They sat in the hot tub for a couple more minutes, before getting out and heading back towards their room. They both took showers and put on their sleeping wear. Destiny set the alarm clock to 10 in the morning, so they can get some sleep later on tonight.

Six hours later, both Destiny and Charisma were up and dressed.

"Alright I am beyond starving. Where do you want to go to eat?" Asked Destiny

"Umm… I think this hotel has a restaurant in it. So how about we go there to eat. That way we don't have to go finding a place and getting are selves lost." Suggested Charisma

"Good idea, lets go eat." Replied Destiny standing up and grabbing her wallet.

They went down stairs to the restaurant. They found a booth and ordered. The both got coke to drink and hamburger and french fries to eat. The got their food five minutes later and ate in silence. They finished and paid for their food and went back up stairs. For the rest of the day they spent watching TV and playing games on their laptops. Destiny set the alarm clock for 11:00 and they both went to sleep around 11:30 p.m.

The Alarm clock went off waking the girls instantly. Destiny went and took a shower and got dressed. She decided to wear, hip hugger jeans and a black halter-top. She finished the look with black high heel boots.

Charisma didn't have to get dressed because she wasn't accompanying Destiny to the Adoption agency. SO she called Destiny's parents to let them know that they were still ok and that Destiny was getting ready to leave. Destiny called the front desk to ask them to call a cab for her, and also to call her when they got here.

"Hey Charisma, if you want you can call and ask for them to bring up some food for your self, I am to nervous to eat." Said Destiny

"I kinda figured. I will just wait until you get back." Said Charisma

"Alright if your sure." Said Destiny

"Yeah, I am sure." Replied Charisma

Ten minutes later the front desk called and said that Destiny cab was here.

"Alright, It is time for me to head off. I don't know when I will be back, so don't have to much fun with out me." Said Destinygrabbing her wallet and sticking it in her back pocket.

"Don't worry I will. Have fun and see you in a little while." Replied Charisma

Destiny waved and walked out of the room. She went downstairs into the cab and was off. She arrived at the Adoption Agency ten minutes early. She walked in and to the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to Loving Kids Adoption Agency. How may I help you?" Asked the receptionist

"Hi, I have an appointment at 12:30 with Salina Collins." Answered Destiny

"Ok, let me have your name so I can let her know you are here." Said the receptionist.

"Destiny Rayne Anderson." Replied Destiny

"Ok one second." She grabbed the phone and called Salina. "Mrs. Collins you have a young lady here, by the name of Destiny Rayne Anderson. She has an appointment with you at 12:30." Said the receptionist.

"Ok good, send her in please." Replied Salina Collins

"Alright, Miss Anderson go in through those doors to your left and she is the third door down on your right." Explained the receptionist

"Thank you." Thanked Destiny

She took off to her left and through doors and knocked on the third door to her right.

"Come in Miss Anderson." Said Salina Collins

Destiny walk in and Salina greeted her behind her desk.

"Good afternoon Miss Anderson. Please have a sit." Suggested Salina pointing to the chair in front of her desk.

"Thank you Mrs. Collins, and please call me Destiny." Replied Destiny

"Ok Destiny, and also call me Salina. Wow you have grown into a gorgeous woman since the last time I saw you. Now you want to know more about you parents and any other family you might have correct?" Asked Salina

"Yes ma'am." Answered Destiny

"Ok I have you file somewhere on my desk. Ah here it is. Okay, your parents are Lily Evans and James Potter, they were married June 1989 and had another child a year later named Harry James Potter. The sad part is a year later your parents were killed, doesn't say how, but you brother survived. We do not know where he is. I am sorry dear." Said Salina

"Its alright, at least I have a brother some where. Did they leave a person to contact incase something like this happens." Asked Destiny

"Umm.. Yes there is a guy named Albus Dumbledore and they left a number. Now they also left a note saying that his guy Albus doesn't know about you. Lily and James didn't tell anyone about you, because they were so young. Let me give you a copy of all this and these two pictures so it would be easier to prove that you are who you say you are." Said Salina. She went to the copying machine and copied the papers. She handed them to Destiny along with two pictures, one of Lily and one of James.

"Thank you, you for you help." Thanked Destiny

"Your welcome dear, I just wish I could have given you better news." Replied Salina

"Its ok, I still got good news I have a little brother." Said Destiny. She said her good bye and walked out of the building and into a cab.

Hey everyone, thank you for reading and hopefully you will review.

I also like to thank

KaraLea………..Sting Bean 458. 

PLEASE..PLEASE..PLEASE REVIEW.

Thanx

Catastrophe


End file.
